1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to a graphical user interface for an image capture device, such as a scanner.
2. Description of Related Art
Scanners and other types of image capture devices have become ubiquitous office productivity tools for generating electronic images of physical original documents. Once an electronic image of a physical original document has been generated, the electronic image data can be used in an infinite variety of ways to increase the productivity and the product quality of an office. Such image capture devices include desktop scanners, other stand-alone scanners, digital still cameras, digital video cameras, the scanning input portions of digital copiers, facsimile machines and other multi-function devices that are capable of generating electronic image data from an original document, and the like. These image capture devices can also include image databases that store previously captured electronic image data.
However, as the cost of scanners and other image capture devices has dropped and the output quality of the captured electronic image data has improved, scanners and other image capture devices have been provided with an ever-increasing number of controllable features. Similarly, as users have become comfortable with capturing and using electronic image data obtained from original documents, the uses to which the electronic image data has been put, and thus the needed control over the quality and appearance of the electronic image data, have expanded greatly.
In response, standard interfaces between such image capture devices, including those indicated above, and the various application programs that use such captured electronic image data have been developed. These standard interfaces allow standard-compliant image capture devices and standard-compliant applications to easily communicate. One exemplary embodiment of such a standard interface is the TWAIN™ interface. The TWAIN™ interface allows any TWAIN™-compliant application program to input and use electronic image data using any TWAIN™-compliant image capture device.